


For I Have Sinned

by haraamis, kedriaa



Series: Chantry Secrets [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Chantry Sex, Confession, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Sebastian is in the confessional box taking confessions. A secret admirer sneaks into the compartment with him and proceeds to give him head. Sebastian has to keep it together as people keep entering the box for confession.</p><p>There were two requests for the admirer to be Anders and his electricity thing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal gratitude to my fabulous beta, Haraamis

"Bless me, Brother, for I have sinned," the woman on the other side of the screen said, "It has been two days since my last confession."  
   
Sebastian held back a sigh. _How much could one sin in two days?_ Immediately, Sebastian chastised himself for being uncharitable at the thought. It was his duty as an avowed Brother to absolve the sins of the flock. He drew his attention back to the woman who was babbling on about coveting her sister's greater fortune - mansion, servants, husband and all. She sounded suitably contrite and thus Sebastian swiftly forgave her her sins and gave her penance.  
   
It was shameful how he had so quickly dismissed her, he knew, but he had been taking confessions all afternoon and the queue seemed never-ending. It was always the same every year. Whenever the First Day drew near, the majority of populace felt the need to confess all the sins they had committed during the past year. Though performing the Rite of Penance was not strictly required at this time of year, the people wanted to usher in the new year on a clean slate.  
   
Thus, the queue of the penitent, both regular and seasonal, had become somewhat of a permanent feature in the Chantry. That day, it was Sebastian's turn to take confession.  
   
Sebastian signalled to a lay sister who had been helping with the management of the queue that he was going to take a short break and, perhaps, ask the Maker for the gift of patience.  
   
When he returned to the box he found someone in there already. Initially, he thought a penitent had entered the wrong part of the box, but he soon recognised the man.  
   
"What are you doing in here, Anders?" Sebastian asked.  
   
Anders shushed him and whispered, "Hiding."  
   
Sebastian scowled and crossed his arms, "I cannot hide you from the Templars. It would be --"  
   
Once again, Anders shushed him. "Not Templars, Hawke."  
   
Confusion coloured Sebastian's expression. "Why are you - oi!" he exclaimed when Anders grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him into the box.  
   
"I'll tell you all about it later, alright?" Anders hissed as both men squeezed into the box that was clearly meant for only one. "Now please be quiet before he finds me. Just pretend I'm not here."  
   
"Anders, really, this is most unbecoming," Sebastian protested. "You cannot expect me to carry on taking confessions whilst you are present. Confessions are confidential!"  
   
"Yes, yes, what happens in the confessional box stays in the confessional box."  
   
"Anders," Sebastian began, his voice laden with consternation, but the sound of someone entering the other side of the box made him stop. Sebastian glared at Anders, who shrugged and promptly manhandled Sebastian into the seat as he crouched down by Sebastian's feet. Anders' placed a finger on his own lips indicating that he would be quiet.  
   
"Bless me, Brother, for I have sinned," the penitent began and Sebastian felt torn between ending the session and keeping himself from being exposed in a scandal. He opted to be selfish for now and resisted the urge to kick Anders in the ribs.  
   
Oblivious to the presence of an audience, the penitent man carried on. Sebastian did his best to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. He focused on the man's words intently. However, with Anders audaciously resting his head on Sebastian's lap, the latter found it increasingly difficult to keep his attention where it was supposed to be.  
   
Surely, the Maker was testing Sebastian, especially seeing the penitent man was confessing about his sins of cruelty and indifference. Anders evidently found it amusing, as well, as he let out a muffled snort. Sebastian hastily coughed to cover up the snort and scowled murderously at Anders.  
   
Anders threw his head back in silent laughter, patting Sebastian's knee as a gesture to placate the irate Brother. Sebastian deepened his scowl, but obviously it had no effect whatsoever on the mage.  
   
There was little Sebastian could do, thus he drew his attention back to the confession. It would be remiss of him to continue neglecting the man.  
   
Sebastian's attention was briefly diverted when he felt Anders brushing up against his thigh. Sebastian ignored it; they were, after all, in pretty close quarters. Finally, the penitent man had wound down his list of sins and Sebastian was about to grant absolution and deliver penance.  
   
The words died in this throat when he distinctly felt Anders' hand sliding up his thigh. Sebastian batted the mage's hand away and was relieved that Anders let his hand drop. Sebastian dismissed the penitent man as swiftly as possible.  
   
"What in the Maker's name are you doing?" Sebastian whispered angrily after the man had left.  
   
Anders smiled at him coyly. "You seemed so tense..."  
   
 _Maker, give me strength,_ Sebastian prayed. "Get out, please."  
   
"Where is your charity? I'm asking for sanctuary here!" The mage had the gall to sound scandalised.  
   
Once again Sebastian's retort was silenced by the presence of another penitent, a woman, entering the booth. Anders gave him look of feigned innocence, and this time Sebastian did try to kick him. Alas, the confined space made the action rather ineffectual. In fact, it only served to amuse the infuriating mage.  
   
Anders closed his hand around Sebastian's ankle; his touch was light, gentle, and curiously warm even through the soft leather boots. Sebastian tried to shake him off. Undeterred, the hand glided upwards while Anders' other hand slowly pushed Sebastian's robe aside before gingerly massaging his bare calf.  
   
Sebastian gritted his teeth and poured every ounce of his concentration on the woman's monotonous drone. He absolutely refused to think about what the mage was doing. Certainly, Sebastian was no stranger to seduction, but it was utterly sacrilegious for it to be taking place in the Chantry, and in the confessional box no less!  
   
Just as he was about to cast another admonishing glare at Anders, his breath hitched when the mage pressed a slow deliberate kiss onto his knee, then another, and another. With each kiss, Anders' moist tongue darted out to trace lazy circles. Sebastian felt his skin flush, the warmth contrasting with the coolness of the wet trail that Anders left on him.  
   
Emboldened by Sebastian's lack of protest, Anders' exploration headed steadily north. The kisses were now alternated with nips and nibbles, some of them playful, others almost painful. When Anders' roaming hands found the knot of the Sebastian's sash, his long nimble fingers swiftly untied it. With it loosed, Sebastian's traitorous robe yawned open of its own volition, giving Anders an unimpeded view of his smalls.  
   
Sebastian didn't dare move when he felt Anders hot breath ghosting over his groin. He was literally frozen in fear; but he couldn't be sure if he was afraid of Anders stopping or carrying on. He clenched his fists around the loosened folds of his robes, his heart hammering in anticipation.  
   
Even though Sebastian watched Anders' every move, he still jumped slightly when the other man touched him to pull his smalls aside and free his half-hard cock. Several tantalising pulls from Anders' firm grip were enough to get Sebastian fully erect. A disgustingly depraved smirk graced Anders' lips before they parted ever so slightly to reveal his rosy pink tongue. When Anders pressed it against the head of Sebastian's cock, it felt unusually warm, almost _too_ warm. The heat radiated down Sebastian's shaft languorously as Anders swirled his tongue around Sebastian.  
   
Sebastian gulped audibly, unable to take his eyes off the other man. He could scarcely believe what was happening - there was a man nestled between his thighs, giving him his first blow job in years, while some faceless, nameless penitent was confessing all her sordid sins to him. Anders, on the other hand, carried on like it was the most normal thing to do.  
   
 _Maker, have mercy,_ Sebastian thought, throwing his head back as Anders took in his entire length with excruciating slowness, stopping only when his lips met his hand. It was all Sebastian could do to not spend himself right there and then.  
   
Even as Anders sucked, nipped and teased, his free hand had surreptitiously wriggled itself under Sebastian. Sebastian started when he felt Anders' curious fingers probing. He gripped the other man's shoulder and conveyed the sum of his disapproval in a glare.  
   
Anders met his glare with a reassuring smile; or at least, Sebastian thought he was smiling; it was hard to tell with his cock still in the other man's mouth. Smile or not, Anders' clear amber eyes said to trust him, and surprisingly, Sebastian did. Anders then took Sebastian deep into his throat again, just as Sebastian felt the tip of the mage's finger slid into him. Sebastian braced for deeper penetration, but it did not come.  
   
There was a positively wicked gleam in Anders' eyes, just moments before Sebastian felt a jolt of electricity surge through his nether region. Sebastian jumped, his limbs unthinkingly jerked and banged on the walls of the tiny confessional box.  
   
"Are you alright, Brother?" the penitent woman asked, concerned.  
   
If Sebastian hadn't been reeling from surge of endorphins, he might have prayed for a quick death. "Just a cramp. Please forgive my rude interruption," he managed to say in a remarkably steady voice. "Do carry on."  
   
The woman continued, determined to tell her entire life's story.  
   
Anders' eyes were alight with laughter; he winked and Sebastian felt the euphoric current course through his body again and again, each one increasing in intensity. Stuffing his sleeve into his mouth, Sebastian bit into it to stifle the groans that threaten to escape. The combination of the exhilarating currents and Anders skilled mouth brought Sebastian to a rapid and mind-blowing completion. He dug his fingers into Anders shoulders as his hips snapped forward involuntarily, burying himself deeply into Anders' inviting heat. Sebastian could feel Anders swallowing greedily, doing his utmost to milk every last drop of Sebastian's seed.  
   
Savouring the last waves of pleasure that rolled over him, Sebastian shuddered before collapsing into the seat bonelessly. It took him a moment to realise that the penitent woman had finally stopped confessing and was waiting patiently for him to respond. It was taking all of Sebastian's concentration to not pant like a mabari in the midday sun; there was no way he could speak without sounding like he just had the best blow job, _ever._  
   
Just as panic was beginning to set in, Anders surprised him yet again.  
   
"Are you sorry for all your sins?" the mage spoke with a perfect imitation of the Starkhaven accent. Sebastian could only gape in astonishment as Anders effectively and efficiently took over the confession and absolved the woman's sins.  
   
Sebastian couldn't even begin to list how wrong that was and not just that but _all_ that had just happened. However, at the moment, he was incapable of any coherent thought. He sat enthralled by the liquid cadence of his native accent rolling off the mage's tongue. Sebastian was stupefied by it, hearing Anders imitate his accent _and_ his voice even with such flawless accuracy.  
   
Eventually, the woman left. Anders waited a moment before he poked his head out of the confessional box.  
   
"Looks like the coast is clear; I had better get going," he said nonchalantly as he stepped out and stretched lazily. Flashing a rakish smile at Sebastian, he continued, "You were most accommodating, Brother Sebastian. I look forward to my next confession."  
   
~FIN~


End file.
